A presenter can upload presentations to a presentation server for storage. Subsequently, the presenter can send a link to the presentation to a recipient for the recipient to view at any time. The presenter can also access the stored presentation for delivering a live presentation to an audience, either located in the same room or online over the Internet. The live presentation uses an Internet connection between the presenter's device and the presentation server, and between the viewers' devices and the presentation server.